


Our Secret

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: On a long hike , Italy finds himself lost and desperate with Germany by his side.





	Our Secret

“Don’t get too far ahead of me, Italy. I don’t think anyone would believe me if you were kidnapped by Bigfoot.” Germany said, as he followed the Italian down the trail.

“He’s just a myth~!” Italy smiled. “It’d be more likely for a longana to get me where we’re going.”

“Longana?” Germany asked.

“Sí, it’s like a faun. It is half-human, half-goat.”

“Like that one Greek god, right? Pan?”

“Sí~!” Italy said. “Longanas live in coves or on cliffs in groups.”

“And we’re on our way to one of these cliffs, right?” Germany asked, unsure if the Italian had stopped paying attention to the trail. He had had the feeling since they stopped for a water break an hour or so ago.

“That’s right!” Italy replied. “Maybe we’ll see a mermaid resting down on the rocks, too.” Italy seemed to excite himself with the idea.

“Mermaid sightings are rare, Italy.” the German warned. “Don’t get disappointed if you don’t see any.”

“I won’t~!” Italy said. “And I’ll be super sure that it isn’t a nixie!”

“Nixies live in rivers, Italy.” Germany corrected. “Like the one over there.”

“Ve~! I see!” Italy replied. “Say, Germany, lets take a break and wet our feet.”

“Are you sure we have time?” Germany asked. “Sunset is in a few hours, and we’ve already walked so far today.”

“Sí, it’s fine~!” Italy replied. “The cliff is only a mile or so away, we have plenty of time to get there and head back before it gets dark.”

“Alright.” Germany complied, as he followed Italy off the trail and to the water’s edge.

The two pulled off their boots and socks before sticking their feet into the cool river water. They both sighed in relief as they felt their tired muscles relaxing. As they sat there listening to the rushing water, both men felt a need to relieve themselves. The need was slight, though, and both men ignored it as they distracted themselves with the nature around them.

“I wonder if any moosleute live around here.” Germany said aloud.

“Moosleute?” Italy asked, as he kicked his feet slightly.

“Moss-folk, they are sort of like dwarves or faeries. They can look gray and old or beautiful and have fairy wings, but they are always clad in moss.”

“Ah~!” Italy said, as he understood. “Are they kind?”

“There are tales of them borrowing things from people, but they always pay the owner well for the item.” Germany replied.

“That’s good.” Italy said.

“Let’s get going, Italy. We have to make it back before dark.” Germany said, as he slipped on his socks and boots.

“Ve~!” Italy complied, and did the same.

Once they had their boots on, the two returned to the trail.

“This way, Germany.” Italy said as he took the right fork in the path.

“Italy, didn’t you say we go left to get to the cliff?” Germany asked.

“No, we go right." 

"Are you sure?” Germany asked, hesitant to walk down the wrong path.

“Absolutely~!” he replied.

“Okay…” Germany replied as he followed the happy Italian down the right path.

As he eagerly walked down the path, Italy found the urge from before resurface. 

I shouldn’t have drank so much water. _Maybe I should stop for a break soon._ the Italian thought.

“Do you have any other mythical creatures that live in your country, Germany?” Italy asked, trying to distract himself from his growing need.

“Ja, plenty of them. There are elves, dwarves, aufhockers, shellycoats, weisse frauen, rübezahl, and nachtkrapp.” Germany replied.

“Nachtkrapp?” Italy giggled. 

“The night raven.” Germany explained.

“What does it do?” Italy asked.

“Well, it’s tamest story tells of it entering children’s rooms and singing them to sleep.”

“Aw, what a sweet bird.” Italy said.

“But in most tales, it kidnaps children that refuse to go to sleep. In some cases taking them back to its nest and pecking out their hearts.”

Italy screamed in fear as he tripped over a tree root, momentarily losing control of his bladder. In a second’s time, he regained control and was on his feet again.

Truth be told, Italy had a weak bladder. He also scared easily. Those two things do not make a good match when paired together.

Italy knew that his best option was to get some relief fast. The cliffs were only half a mile or so away, and there was a small cabin there for travelers to spend the night if need be. It had a bathroom, and if they hurried, they could get there in a few minutes.

“Did I scare you, Italy?” Germany asked.

“No, no not at all.” Italy replied, as he tried to slyly check for dampness but found his pants still dry. “I just fell. The cliffs should be about half a mile away now.”

“Oh, okay.” Germany said, as they continued their walk.

Those few minutes passed quickly, and then a few more, and a few more. Before Italy realized, half an hour had gone by. Desperate and jiggly, the nation finally gave in to the sad fact that he was lost.

“Italy, where are we? Didn’t you say we were close?” Germany asked.

He had felt the twinge of need for the first time since their break at the river, and though he was sure he could on for hours, considering his bladder of steel, he knew it was best to find relief sooner than later. He preferred a restroom above all else, but he had no fear of just whipping it out in nature if the need arose.

“Um, I think that I… took the wrong path… and…”

“You got us lost?!” Germany huffed.

“No! Well, yes, but I know exactly where I made the mistake!” Italy assured.

Germany was not convinced, and he was understandably mad.

Italy led him back down the trail the way they came, and found what he hoped to be the right path to the cliffs. All the while, Germany planned to get back at the Italian for getting them lost in the first place. He knew Italy was easy to scare, so he thought of scaring the other nation with a mythical creature like those they had been discussing all afternoon.

“Hey, Italy, have you ever heard of Slenderman?” Germany asked.

“Sí, he’s that creepy monster with no face.” Italy replied. 

“Did you know that some believe he is the same monster that one of my artists depicted hundreds of years ago?”

“Really?”

“Ja. Soon after he vanished.”

Italy gulped in fear, as his legs began to shake in fear and desperation.

“Slenderman sure is creepy, right? He kidnaps innocent, unsuspecting children and vanishes with them. Just like that, they are gone forever.” Germany described as eerily as he could.

Italy fought hard to keep his pee contained, it was so difficult to hold it for so long. How long had it been since he drank all that water? 2 hours or so? And how can Germany not have to go, too? Sure, he had a much stronger bladder than Italy, but he should at least feel the need a little!

And he did. Not so much as Italy, but Germany certainly had to pee as well. In any other circumstance he would have just gone off the side if the path, but Italy mentioned a cabin at the cliffs, and cabins have bathrooms, right?

“Yeah, he is really terrifying.” Italy said, as he tried to walk faster. Germany used the opportunity to sneak up on the Italian.

“And those long arms of his, all he has to do is reach out and he’s…” He snuck up right behind Italy, and grabbed his sides quickly. “GOT YOU!”

Italy screamed, and lost all control. Within seconds, his stream was visibly making its way from his crotch, and down his pant legs. He flushed red, as he found that he could not hinder the flood and stood there mortified by his accident.

A minute or so later, his stream ceased and a shocked Germany let go of him. The two stood there in awkward silence for a moment, before Italy broke into a light sobbing. As Germany tried to console him, his cries escalated to the point that he could not be consoled. Seeing that he would never find his way to the cliffs or back out of the woods, and needing the Italian to guide him, Germany decided that the only way to calm the crying nation was to show him that pissing himself wasn’t so bad.

Germany sighed to himself, and relaxed. Soon, he felt the warmth of his pee spreading around his crotch and down his legs. The Italian stopped crying, and gasped as he saw the nation do something he never thought possible of him. Germany was wetting his pants! As he caught the nation staring, Germany blushed.

His stream died off after thirty seconds or so. Completely embarrassed but successful in stopping the Italian’s crying, Germany looked at the other nation.

“S-see, it’s not so bad.” Germany said, consoling him. “Everyone has accidents sometimes. I’m sorry for scaring you so badly Italy." 

"It’s okay!” Italy said. “How about we stay the night at the cabin? We can wash our clothes and watch the sunrise before we leave.”

“That sounds good.” Germany replied, eager to get out of his wet pants.

The two continued walking down the trail in silence for a short time, before Italy spoke.

“Thanks for making me feel better, Germany. You really didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Ja, ja. I knew I wouldn’t make it out of here without you, so I had to do something.” Germany said, turning from the other nation to hide his blush.

Italy giggled, for he knew the German was lying.

“This stays our secret, alright?” Germany said.

“Sí, our secret.”


End file.
